Lord of the Rings in Primary School
by PrincessHildolasGreenleaf
Summary: Just imagine the Lotr charcters in Primary school! TWO NEW CHAPTERS UP!!
1. Elf Ears

Lord of the Rings in Primary School  
  
Disclaimer= Once upon a time I did not own Lord of the Rings and I never will. Basically I don't own the characters in my story!!  
  
Please can everyone review my story. Thanx!!  
  
And I want 2 say thanx 2 Kat as she helped write this.  
  
Once all the Lord of the Rings people were very ickle, and went to primary school. And for the purpose of this story, all the elves were ickle to. One day all the little weenie weenie weenie people were sitting down on a very itchy scratchy carpet in a classroom.  
  
When Boromir shouted out:  
  
  
  
Boromir: This is boring  
  
  
  
Gimli: and itchy.  
  
  
  
Legolas: your one to talk with that face full of hair  
  
  
  
All of the little children elves hobbits etc stand up and start playing on the patio while the teacher is trying to get them back so she can register them.  
  
  
  
Legolas: Oh no, my hair is falling out  
  
  
  
Sam: I like you hair like that  
  
  
  
Legolas: I know, it does look good doesn't it. I did it all by myself  
  
  
  
Sam: It shows off your cool pointy ears, I like those ears, where did you get them?  
  
  
  
Legolas: Leave my ears alone, I was born with my ears, and leave them alone. * Runs away screaming *  
  
  
  
Aragorn: Legolas has just run past screaming his head off with his hands over his ears. Whats wrong with him?  
  
Gandalf: me being in charge and all i better go see  
  
  
  
Saruman: you in charge no I'm in charge  
  
  
  
Gandalf: me  
  
  
  
Saruman: Me  
  
  
  
Gandalf: No me  
  
  
  
Aragorn: Me  
  
  
  
Gandalf and Saruman: Huh?  
  
  
  
Aragorn: What are we fighting about?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas is still running around screaming with his hands over his ear.  
  
  
  
Arwen: * to Aragorn * I think your well fit  
  
  
  
Aragorn starts running around and he has a right to be very scared.  
  
That is until Elrond punches him and the world goes black. 


	2. Interior Decorating

Disclaimer: As I said before I do not own the characters, J.R.R.Tolkien does  
  
I would like to say thanx to Kat again, as she helped write this!  
  
R/R please  
  
Interior Decorating  
  
Aragorn was rushed straight too hospital because he was hurt badly.  
  
Arwen: I still think your fit even though you've got a skanked up face  
  
Aragorn: * Grunts*  
  
Back at school  
  
Teacher: Elrond you are very naughty, you will go to isolation  
  
  
  
Elrond: No! I will blow you up with my magic ring  
  
  
  
* Elrond promptly stuffs his hand in teachers face *  
  
Teacher: Don't be stupid, there is no such thing as magic rings  
  
Elrond: Yea, look, looky, looky, looky!  
  
Teacher: You are going to be in isolation now * Teacher takes Elrond too the isolation room *  
  
Meanwhile in the other bits of the classroom  
  
Gandalf and Saruman were having yet another fight  
  
Saruman: My staff is well better than your  
  
Gandalf: No way, mins much better  
  
Saruman: Mines prettier, yours is just a twig  
  
Gandalf: JUST A TWIG!! Yours looks like an undecorated castle  
  
Saruman: I will let you know my castle has bright pink wallpaper with green polka dots  
  
Frodo: I would much prefer green and blue stripes  
  
Gandalf: That's interesting; I would steer towards orange and pink spirals.  
  
And so the discussion continued, with others adding in the conversation  
  
Teacher: Class, its time for show and tell! 


	3. Show and Tell

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own the characters, don't sue  
  
Thanx Kat again,  
  
Please R/R thanx  
  
Chapter 3 Show and tell  
  
Teacher: Right class, who wants to go first?  
  
Merry + Pippin: We do! We do! We do!  
  
Teacher: Ok, up to the front, what have you got to show us?  
  
Merry: We have mushrooms!  
  
Pippin: We got them from Farmer Maggot's field  
  
Merry: You weren't suppose to them that!  
  
Pippin: Opps!  
  
Teacher: Well that's nice, who's next?  
  
Legolas: Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!  
  
Teacher: Ok  
  
Legolas: I am going to show you that I can do my hair without my mummy helping me  
  
Sam: Wow! Kool  
  
Legolas: Watch me!  
  
* Everyone watches Legolas, as he does his hair *  
  
Everyone: Wow! That is good  
  
Boromir: You have to teach me  
  
Teacher: That's very good, havo dad Legolas  
  
Gandalf + Saruman: We're next! * Both jump up to the front *  
  
Saruman: We have magic sticks. But mines the best.  
  
Gandalf: No its not, mine is  
  
Saruman: Mine  
  
Gandalf: Mine  
  
And so it continued until the teacher got fed up  
  
Teacher: That's enough, sit down both of you, both your sticks are good.  
  
Gandalf: She likes mine better * To Saruman*  
  
Saruman: No she likes mine best  
  
Everyone: Be quiet  
  
Sam: I'm next  
  
Teacher: Ok  
  
* Sam goes up to the front *  
  
Sam: I'm going to tell you why I like pointy ears  
  
Legolas: Nooooooooo!! * Runs out screaming with his hands covering his ears *  
  
Sam: I like pointy ears because they are pointy and you can hear stuff better  
  
Teacher: That's nice Sam, who's next? Frodo, you next  
  
Frodo: Oh ok, Well I was going to bring in Bilbo, but..  
  
Pippin: Why would you want to bring in your uncle?  
  
Frodo: No! Bilbo is my cat, AND my uncle silly. I wasn't allowed to bring in Bilbo, because my dad wouldn't let me  
  
Merry: Ohh!  
  
Teacher: Gimli, you can go up next  
  
Gimli: Ok Miss, I am going to tell you why the carpet is sooo itchy.  
  
Boromir: Ok, why?  
  
Gimli: Cos it is. The end of my show and tell  
  
Teacher: Boromir  
  
Boromir: I'm going to tell you how I am going to die  
  
Saruman: Yay, your gonna die!  
  
Boromir: Shut it. Well a Lurtz is going to shot me three times and then my brother is going to see me dead in a boat.  
  
* Elrond comes running in *  
  
Teacher: You are supposed to be in isolation, get back there now!  
  
Elrond: No! I am showing my show and tell thing first. Then I will go back.  
  
Teacher: Ok  
  
Elrond: * Singing * I've got a magic ring, magic ring, magic ring, I've got a magic ring and your all gonna die.  
  
Everyone: Shut up, you've told us before  
  
Teacher: Now go back to the isolation room. NOW!  
  
Elrond: Oh ok  
  
Arwen is still with Aragorn at the hospital. 


	4. Present time!!

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own the characters, don't sue  
  
Please r+r, thanx  
  
Aragorn + Arwen come back to school and are greeted by lots of presents  
  
Legolas: Welcome back. Here is your present  
  
Aragorn: Ooooooooooo prezzies! Yay! I like presents. * Opens present to find hair curlers + hair straighteners * Errrr… Thanx  
  
Merry + Pippin: They are mushrooms. If you don't want them, we'll have them  
  
Aragorn: * Makes gross face *  
  
Merry + Pippin: Oh kool, we'll keep them. Thanx  
  
Gimli: Raaaaaaaa! There is some itchy carpet so you can experiment unitchyifyling it  
  
Aragorn: Umm.. Thank you Gimli  
  
Elrond: I got you an ice pack, just incase I punch you again  
  
Sam: I tried to make some elf ears, but it didn't work very well  
  
Legolas: Nooooooooo! * Runs off screaming, with his ears covered *  
  
Boromir: I got you a leaf, just cos it was prettyful.  
  
Aragorn: Oh how nice  
  
Gandalf: I got you a staff so you can join the staff club  
  
Saruman: I got you a staff, but my one if better  
  
Gandalf: No this one is WAY better  
  
S: Is not  
  
G: Is to  
  
S: Is not  
  
G: Is to  
  
Etc etc…  
  
Aragorn: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
G+S: Oh ok  
  
Aragorn: both staffs are good  
  
G+S: Yay!  
  
Frodo: I got you a present  
  
Aragorn: * Opens it, it is hobbit weed *  
  
Teacher: Frodo, you shouldn't have hobbit weed with you. You will go into isolation for 1 week  
  
Frodo: OHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	5. Wedgies

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own the characters, don't sue  
  
Please r+r thank you  
  
  
  
* In class *  
  
Teacher: Now Aragorn is back at  
  
Arwen: * Interrupting the teacher * Yay!  
  
Teacher: Ok Arwen, as he's back I hope there will be no more hospital trips now  
  
Aragorn: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It was fun in hospital though!  
  
* All class run around like mad kids *  
  
Gimli: I know, I know, I know, we can play the wedgies game  
  
Aragorn: How do you play that?  
  
Gimli: Well someone is up and they run around chasing everyone, trying to give them wedgies  
  
Aragorn: Oh I get it  
  
Legolas: Who's up?  
  
Gandalf: Me me me me me me me me me me me me me me me me me  
  
Saruman: No, me me me me me me me me me  
  
G: Me  
  
S: Me  
  
G: Me  
  
S: Me  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!  
  
Frodo: Everyone put their foot in a circle. Ip dip Frodo's cool, everyone else is so not cool, you are so it. * Landing on Gimli *  
  
Gimli: YAY!!!!!!!!!! I will count to 10. 1…3…25…umm….300…72…10! Ready or not, here comes master wedgy giver.  
  
Everyone: Ahhh!  
  
* Gimli chases everyone *  
  
Aragorn: Ahhh! He nearly has me  
  
* Gimli catches Aragorn and gives him a MAJOR wedgy *  
  
Aragorn:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
* Aragorn falls on the fall *  
  
Gimli: Haha!  
  
* Aragorn goes to hospital, Arwen goes with him * 


End file.
